Your Love Is A Song
by Bakayaroo
Summary: Estaba asqueada del mundo,de la gente,de él.El hombre al que le dio todo,y terminó dejandola de la manera mas cruel.Nunca dejaba de doler, pero la musica era lo unico que hacía el dolor aguantable/-Te amo,Sakura.Pero por tu bien,nunca sabrás cuanto-


**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de el grandioso Kishimoto.**

El nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba respirar, y sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había guardado. Estaba dolida, asqueada del mundo, de la gente, de él. Le odiaba en ese momento como nunca creyó posible, y nadie podía culparla. La había usado, y cuando no le sirvió mas, la desechó de la manera mas cruel.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de arrepentirse, pero los gritos y aplausos al escuchar su nombre la animaron a salir. Su publico la esperaba. La gente que lo odiaba por haberle hecho eso estaba afuera, listos para cantar, gritar y llorar con ella si era necesario. Su mayor apoyo.

Vio al resto de su banda pasar frente a ella, todas le daban miradas de preocupación y murmuraban la misma pregunta estúpida una y otra vez: "¿Estas bien?" ¿Cómo mierda iba a estar bien? El hombre al que amaba, al que le entregó todo, acababa de dejarla por otra chica en televisión nacional. Se sentía peor que nunca, pero como ella siempre decía:

-El show debe continuar-

Salió con pasos temblorosos hacia el escenario, donde fue recibida por aplausos y gritos que en otro momento la hubieran hecho gritar y brincar, pero esa vez solo le regresaron la sonrisa. Se puso frente al micrófono y la música empezó. Nunca dejaba de doler, pero con la música el dolor aminoraba un poco. Esa noche no había lugar para canciones alegres. Le cantaría a Sasuke cuanto lo odiaba, porque estaba segura de que él la vería.

-Pues, como ya se habrán enterado, me acaban de dejar-

Dijo después de finalizar la primera canción. Todo el estadio de quedó en silencio

-Pero, ¿Saben qué? No me importa. Era solo un ególatra hijo de puta, y nadie necesita uno de esos, ¡Dale, Ino!-

La rubia tardó unos segundos en quitar la cara de sorpresa y tocar la batería, acompañada de Tenten en la guitarra

**You were everything I wanted**

**You were everything a boy could be**

**Then you left me brokenhearted**

**Now you don't mean a thing to me**

**All I wanted was your**

**Love love love love love love**

**Hate is a strong word**

**But I really, really, really don't like you**

**Now that it's over**

**I don't even know what I liked about you**

**Brought you around and you just brought me down**

**Hate is a strong word**

**But I really, really, really don't like you**

**I really don't like you**

**Thought that everything was perfect (perfect)**

**Isn't that how it's supposed to be?**

**Thought you thought that I was worth it**

**Now I think a little differently**

**All I wanted was your**

**Love love love love love love…**

Sólo faltaba una canción para terminar. La pelirosa sintió todas las miradas de su banda en su espalda. Volteó a verlas y asintió.

-Hoy vamos a tocar una canción nueva. Dedicada a cada persona que nos ha roto el corazón-

Hizo una seña y Tenten comenzó a tocar.

**Skies are crying****I am watching****Catching teardrops in my hands****Only silence, as it's ending****Like we never had a chance****Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?****You can take everything I have****You can break everything I am****Like I'm made of glass****Like I'm of paper****Go on and try to tear me down****I'll be rising from the ground****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper****As the smoke clears****I awaken and untangle you from me****Would it make feel better****To watch me while I bleed****All my windows, still are broken****But I'm standing on my feet**

Su voz se quebró, pero siguió cantando. Escuchó al publico cantar con ella el coro y sonrió mientras las lágrimas salían. Estaba aliviada de dejar salir todo.

**You can take everything I have****You can break everything I am****Like I'm made of glass****Like I'm of paper****Go on and try to tear me down****I'll be rising from the ground****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper****Go run, run, run****I'm gonna stay right here****Watch you disappear****Go run run run****Yeah its a long way down****But I'm closer to clouds up here****You can take everything I have****You can break everything I am****Like I'm made of glass****Like I'm made of paper****Go on and try to tear me down****I'll be rising from the ground****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper****Like a skyscraper**

Al final Ino, su mejor amiga, le quitó el micrófono de las manos

-¿Porqué no le mandamos un caluroso saludo a Sasuke Uchiha?-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos al ver a toda la gente levantarse y gritar "¡Aaaaaah… Puto!"

.

Sasuke apagó la televisión. Toda su banda lo miraba, sin decir una sola palabra. Estaban seguros de que empezaría a gritar maldiciones en unos segundos.

-¿Qué?-

Su voz sonó quebrada. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar, y tenía unas ganas espantosas de llorar.

-Me voy dormir-

Dijo como pudo, luchando por sonar normal

-Teme, son las tres…-

-¡Que me voy a dormir!-

Se encerró en su habitación y sacó su fotografía favorita de abajo del colchón. En ella salían él y Sakura bajo un árbol de cerezos, fue tomada durante su gira juntos por Tokio, antes de que las cosas entre ellos se jodieran. Pasó un dedo por los labios rosados de la chica. Cómo extrañaba besarlos, amaba el sabor de su labial sabor cereza, y la forma en que sus labios encajaban perfectamente.

-Te amo, Cerezo. Pero por tu bien, nunca lo sabrás-

**¿Qué les pareció, debería seguirlo? Dejenme saber que piensan con un Review! No necesitan cuenta para hacerlo!**


End file.
